Um Grande Erro
by Liih Granger Weasley
Summary: Depois de uma briga, Rony e Hermione se separam, a morena viajou para outro país. Dois anos e meio ela retorna, revelações são feitas e o jovem casal descobre ter cometido um grande erro ao se separarem.  COMPLETA
1. A Volta

**Um Grande Erro.**

**Sinopse:** Após uma briga, Rony e Hermione se separaram, a Morena viajou para um outro país. Dois anos e meio, depois ela volta, trazendo Grandes surpresas.  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Personagens:** Alvo Potter, Angelina Johnson, Arthur Weasley, Carlinhos Weasley, Domenique Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Fleur Delacour, Fred Weasley II, Gina Weasley, Gui Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Hugo Weasley, Jorge Weasley, Lílian L. Potter, Louis Weasley, Lucy Weasley, Molly Weasley, Molly Weasley II, Perce Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Rose Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Ted Lupin, Tiago S. Potter, Victoire Weasley  
**Gêneros:** Amizade, Drama, Romance  
**Avisos:** Spoilers

**Capitulo I: A Volta**

Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos cheios e cacheados, preparava o café da manhã em sua casa, em Paris, na França, na sede do Ministério da Magia do país onde trabalhava a dois anos e meio.

Quando uma coruja batia no vidro da janela de sua sala, que ela correu para abri-la. A coruja que ela reconheceu ser do ministério trazia uma carta do próprio ministro.

_"Cara Senhora Weasley,_

É com grande pesar que eu lhe escrevo, a senhora veio para o nosso ministério com o intuito de re estabelecer a ordem no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, sendo responsável pelo fim do trabalho escravos dos Elfos Domésticos. Sendo assim, a Senhora deverá retornar ao Ministério de Londres, para o seu cargo lá. Já conversei com o Ministro de seu País e a senhora tem uma semana para organizar sua partida, já que a chave de portal será ativada daqui a sete dias, às 21h30min.

"Cordiais saudações, Peter Windiscrombe, Ministro da Magia."

- Meu Merlin! Isso não podia ser pior... – a jovem sussurrou já com uma lágrima descendo dos olhos, sendo surpreendida por uma figurinha ruiva, de pijama cor-de-rosa, pantufa de mesma cor, e agarrada a um leãozinho de pelúcia:

- Está chorando mamã? – Rose disse coçando os olhinhos.

- Sim meu anjo. Nós vamos voltar a Londres.

- E isso é ruim? – a garotinha de dois anos perguntou confusa.

- Não... Só que a mamãe não esperava por isso.

- Eu ia gostar de ir pra Hogwarts. Você fala muito de lá.

- É... Mas nós temos que nos despedir de Hannah.

- Ela não vai com agente? – a menininha perguntou com os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Infelizmente não. Ela tem toda uma vida aqui, nós não podemos tirar ela da família dela pra ficar com agente não acha?

- Sim... – Rose sussurrou de cabeça baixa. – Mas... Mas... Eu vou ficar sozinha?

- Não meu docinho. – Hermione abraçou a filha. – Claro que não, você vai pro trabalho da mamãe com ela, até que eu arranje outra babá pra você. E assim a mamã vai ter mais tempo pra ficar com você.

- E terminar de me ensinar a ler. - A garota envolveu o pescoço da mãe com os seus pequenos bracinhos.

- Vem, vamos tomar café, que eu te dar um banho e deixá-la com Hannah.

- Oh Hermione! Eu lhe entendo! E como vai fazer se encontrarem com pai dela? Ela é a cara dele, tirando os cabelos que é um pouco dos dois. – Hannah comentou com a patroa.

- Eu vou escrever pro Harry, perguntando como anda tudo lá. – Hermione disse enquanto via Rose folhear um livro de gravuras.

- Vá trabalhar. Ela ficará bem, resolva o que você tem de resolver, tudo dará certo, e você sabe disso muitíssimo bem. – Hannah disse se despedindo de Hermione. – Rose, você não dará um beijo em sua mãe?

A ruivinha veio correndo balançando os cheios cabelos ruivos cheios de cachos, que lembravam muito os de sua mãe.

- Tchau mamã. – Rose deu um beijo no rosto da mãe, que sorriu. _"Por Rose tudo valeria sempre apena"_.

- Tchau querida, mamãe já volta. – Hermione ao dizer isso um estalo foi ouvido. Hermione acabara de aparatar para o Ministério.

Chegando lá, Hermione foi falar com o ministro.

- Olá Liz, o Sr. Windiscrombe está? – Hermione perguntou a secretária do Ministro, Liz Mcduff.

- Sim, vou ver se ele pode atendê-la Hermione. – Liz disse se levantando.

Após alguns minutos de espera, Liz retornou:

- Pode entrar, ele lhe aguarda na sala.

- Obrigada Liz. – Hermione disse sorrindo enquanto se dirigia a sala do ministro.

- Olá Sr. Windiscrombe. – Hermione disse apertando a mão que o ministro estendeu. – Como vai a o Sr.? E a sua esposa?  
Olá Sra. Weasley. – O ministrou respondeu. – Eu e Linda vamos bem, e a Sra. E sua filha, como tem passado?

- Bem também, e, por favor, Ministro, me chame somente de Hermione.

- Ok Hermione, sente-se. – O Ministro apontou a cadeira. – Temos que conversar sobre sua volta à Londres.

- Sim, sim. – Hermione disse se sentando. – Mas como vamos fazer?  
- A sua chave de portal será ligada, em uma semana às 19h30min. As suas coisas serão mandadas depois, mas peço que deixe tudo já pronto, pra lhe enviarmos, a senhora já tem pra onde ir quando retornar? Digo isso pelo fato de que a Senhora se encontra separada de seu marido, não é isso?

- Er... Sim. Mas tem a casa dos meus falecidos pais, que agora é minha, esteve fechada por um tempo, mas ainda pode ser utilizada.  
- Hermione querida, eu vejo em você uma filha. A filha que eu nunca tive. Eu fico me perguntando, bem, muitos aqui no ministério sabem que seu marido, quer dizer, ex-marido, não sabe da existência de Rosalie. Então eu lhe pergunto, como você vai fazer? Quando chegar ao ministério de lá, por uma chave de portal, com Rosa? Alguns vão reconhecer nela o seu ex-marido, já que você diz que ela é a cara dele.  
- Eu também estive pensando nisso, vou falar com um amigo nosso, o Harry, ele deve ter alguma solução.  
- Você vai falar de Rosa pra ele?  
- Vou...  
- Boa sorte querida. – Peter levantou e foi em direção da Hermione no intuito de abraçar a morena. – Que Merlin lhe ajude minha filha.  
- Obrigada. Vou ir recolher minhas coisas.

- Sim, vá. Está dispensada o restante da semana. Prepare Rosa.

- Obrigada, de novo.

Então Hermione sorriu e saiu da sala.

No final do dia, quando Hermione retornou ao sobrado em que morava, relembrou de sua infância, de casa que voltaria a morar, que também era um sobrado.

Largou as caixas que trazia em um canto da sala, começou a empacotar suas coisas. Preferiu fazer tudo à moda trouxa, para refletir sobre os dois anos e meio que passara na França, a Gestação que fez questão de esconder dos Weasleys e Potters, iria daqui a sete dias, ser revelada. E parecendo que era adivinhação, uma coruja Branca bateu em sua janela, era Edwiges II, presente que ela e Rony tinham dado a Harry no aniversário do garoto, logo após a Guerra.

Ela se levantou e foi abrir a janela, recolhendo a coruja e o envelope pardo que ela trazia junto à pata.

_"Querida Mione,_

Eu e Gina ficamos sabendo da sua volta, queríamos fazer um jantar em sua homenagem, já que já fazem dois anos e meio que você foi pra França, não conhece Alvo, já que quando você foi embora Gina ainda estava grávida, agora ele tem dois anos.

Queríamos chamar todos os Weasleys (Carlinhos, Gui, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Percy, Audrey, Molly II, Jorge, Angelina, Fred, Roxanne, Rony, Ella, Molly e Arthur)

Eu sei que você e o Rony estão separados, mas como vou chamar todos o s Weasleys fica chato se não chamarmos o Rony, e se nós chamamos o Rony vem a Lilá 2 A missão. É sério, essa tal de Elleanor, ou Ella, como prefere ser chamada, é um grud, só falta o chamar de Won-Wonzinho também. Mas cabe ao Rony ter bom senso (ou não) de não vir. E você? Vem com alguém? Encontrou a tampa do seu caldeirão?Aguardando resposta.

Beijos do seu irmão, Harry J. Potter."

Ótimo. Só me faltava essa. Vou ir buscar Rose. Mas é melhor responder logo.

Ela pegou Pena, tinteiro, e pegou o pergaminho.

"_Hello Harry,_

As coisas correm ai no ministério hein? Pode mandar fazer o Jantar sim, e também pode me fazer um favorzinho? Peça a alguém pra limpar a casa dos meus pais, eu vou ficar lá depois que voltar a Londres. Pode chamar todos os Weasleys, e o casal chiclete também, e só espero que ele seja feliz. Os Weasleys não têm raiva de mim? Ou eles não sabem do que aconteceu? Quando eu voltar nós conversamos melhor.

E eu venho com alguém sim, mas essa é uma surpresa... Para todos.

Beijos Hermione.

PS: Gininha eu te amo!"

- Agora vai Edwiges, leva isso aos Potter. Que eu vou buscar Rose.

E assim foi feito, Edwiges foi para Londres, enquanto Hermione ia buscar Rose.

**Dois dias depois, em Londres...**

- Quem será que vem com ela Harry? – Perguntou Gina, enquanto arrumava o café dos filhos e do marido.

- Eu não sei... Mas eu acho bem certo ela estar com alguém, porque o Rony e essa Elleanor estão juntos a dois anos e cinco messes, eu me lembro bem, porque sua mãe ficou uma fera, que depois de um mês de separação, muito mal explicada, porque ninguém além deles dois sabe o motivo, seu irmão apareceu com a _Ella_ aqui.

- Harry, nenhum dos dois são crianças. E esse assunto é particular deles, eu só achei errado a Hermione, não ter dado nenhum sinal de vida, e nem ia dar, eu que descobri pelo jornal, já pensou hoje estarmos tomando o café entra o Profeta pela janela **"Retorna ao País de Origem Funcionaria do Ministério Responsável pela libertação de Milhares de Elfos Domésticos."** Isso seria chocante, e o pior disso tudo, ela nem se importou com o afilhado, ela só se preocupou com os Elfos, - Gina disse emburrada na cadeira.

- Meu amor não fique assim. Hermione está voltando é motivo de alegria, que tal nós irmos pega-la no ministério sexta? Ai trazemos ela aqui para casa. Não seria bom ela sozinha trombar com Rony e Ella.

- Mas ela mesma disse que vinha com alguém.

- Mas não disse quem era, tanto pode ser um namorado como pode ser uma amiga.

- Ok. Vamos trabalhar Potter, vou levar o carro. Hoje é meu dia de levar James e Alvo pra A Toca.

E assim o casal se despediu, cada um seguindo para seu destino.

- Minha filha! – Molly disse ao abraçar Gina. – É verdade que Hermione está voltando?

- Sim mamãe. – Gina disse entregando o caçula a mãe. – e Sexta, eu vou fazer um jantar em comemoração. Avise a todos por mim ok? Eu tenho que ir trabalhar.

Gina se despediu da mãe, dos filhos e alguns sobrinhos, que ficavam sempre na A Toca, como era o caso de Fred e Rox, para que os pais também pudessem trabalhar.

- Mas... E o Rony... – Molly começou.

- O Harry vai falar com ele. – Gina concluiu e se despediu da mãe.

E assim a ruiva mais nova aparatou para o trabalho.

**Enquanto isso no ministério...**

- Ela está voltando Harry. – Rony disse enquanto o amigo lia alguns memorandos. – Você sabia?

- Sim... Há uns três dias. Gina trabalha no Profeta, esqueceu? – Harry respondeu ainda sem olhar o amigo. – E já ia esquecendo, como ela é madrinha do James e ainda não conhece o Alvo, nós vamos fazer um jantar em homenagem a Hermione.

- E o que você quer que eu faça?

- Ela falou que não haveria problema em você e Ella irem.

- Mesmo? – Rony arqueou uma sobrancelha em sinal de descrença. – Porque eu acho que não iria dar certo.

- Ela nunca matou a Lilá.

- Mas nós não éramos separados naquela época.

- Você é quem sabe.

- Talvez eu apareça por lá.

- Digo e repito: Você é quem sabe.

- Vamos trabalhar Potter.

**Sexta Feira, em Paris...**

Hermione olhou sua casa, os moveis que ficariam, as caixas com suas coisas e as coisas de Rose, tudo pronto pra quando o Ministério viesse buscar.

- Rosinha, vem ou nós vamos nos atrasar. Ainda temos que falar com Hannah. – Hermione chamou a filha, que veio correndo com seu leãozinho, descendo as escadas.

- Estava me despedindo de tudo mamã. – Rose disse pra mãe com voz chorosa.

- Meu anjo, por Merlin! Não fique assim! Eu sofro quando te vejo triste. Vem vamos lá ver Hannah.

- Ta bom mamãe! – Ruivinha sorriu, mostrando os dentes de leite.

E assim foram, mãe filha, ruiva e morena, em direção a casa de Hannah. Mal elas bateram à porta, Hannah as atendeu.

- Rose! Mione! Vieram se despedir, certo?

- Sim. – Disse Hermione. – Só não poderemos demorar muito, vamos via flu, para o ministério.

- Tia, você vai me visitar? – Rose perguntou a Hannah.  
- Claro meu amor. E você como é a menina de dois anos mais inteligente que eu conheço, vai persuadir sua mamãe pra lhe trazer aos recessos, férias, feriados, e em toda e qualquer possibilidade que ela tenha. Fechado? – Hannah perguntou na tentativa de fazer Rose sorrir.

- Sim. – Então a pequenina menina deu um abraço na Babá.

- E você Mione, toda sorte possível e impossível. – Hannah disse abraçando a amiga. – Me escreva.

- Escreverei, e você também, me escreva. – Mione disse retribuindo o abraço. – Agora, tudo está na mão de Merlin. Ah! Posso usar sua lareira?

- Claro. Tem flu logo acima dela.

Assim terminaram as despedidas então Hermione e Rose foram à lareira:

- Florzinha, você sabe o que falar quando jogar o flu?

- Sim. Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. – Rose disse toda pomposa, fazendo Hermione se lembrar de Percy, sentindo um nó no estômago.  
Está certo. Você não se parece nenhum pouco com uma criança de dois anos. – Hermione suspirou.

- E isso é ruim mamã?

- Não querida, nem um pouco, isso é resultado de você viver naquele ministério, cheio de adultos.

- Verdade Hermione, sua filha vai parecer uma velha quando chegar a Hogwarts. – Riu Hannah.

Então a lareira crepitou com as chamas ficando azuis e Rose sumindo. Hermione deu uma ultima olhada a Hannah sorrindo.

- Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. – Hermione disse antes de sumir pela lareira da casa de Hannah, e chegar a tempo de ver uma Rose irritada por estar toda suja de folhagens.

- Sra. Weasley faltam 5 minutos. – Um homem lhe disse.

- Mamã, eu to toda suja! – Rose reclamou.

- Ok Rosalie. Deixe eu te limpar, e, aliás, eu também estou toda suja.

Hermione começou a limpar a filha, que resmungava, fazendo–a se lembrar de Rony.

- Pronto chatinha! Estamos limpas. – Hermione disse implicando com a filha.

- Sra. Weasley Aprontem-se.

Hermione ensinou a filha como fazer, então as duas botaram a ponta do dedo em uma latinha de refrigerante. Após sentirem tudo rodar em volta, o chão sumir aos pés e o puxão no umbigo, elas chegaram a cessão de portais do Ministério da Magia de Londres.  
Sra. Hermione Jean Granger Weasley, e Rosalie Elizabeth Jean Granger Weasley? – Um rapaz loiro perguntou.

- Sim. Draco? – Hermione se surpreendeu. – Você trabalhando aqui?

- É o que parece não? – Draco respondeu rispidamente. – e agora, eu preciso trabalhar.

- Caramba! Mamã, olha, tem duas pessoas com o cabelo igual ao meu ali! – Rose disse, e o rosto de Hermione perdera a cor, pois sabia que Rose surpreenderia os Weasley, mas pensou que isso seria só na hora do jantar. Ela pensou ser Arthur e Percy, pois só os dois que perambulavam por aquela parte do Ministério. Então se virou encontrando os Potter.

Que vocabulário é esse Rose? – Hermione ralhou com a filha.

- Hermione, quem é essa criança? – Gina perguntou ainda chocada.

- Eu disse que iria trazer alguém. Eu lhes apresento Rosalie Elizabeth Jean Granger Weasley. – Hermione disse, sentindo o chão sumir de seus pés.

- Mas, por favor, me chamem de Rose, ou Rosa, meu nome é muito grande. – E vocês são os tios Harry e Gina não são? E esses são o James Sirius e o bebê eu não sei o nome. – Rose fez uma cara confusa.

- Parece com a mãe. – Harry concluiu. – Mas por fora... Os cabelos são as misturas do da Hermione e do Rony, os olhos são azuis...

- Ela não tem sardas. – Gina completou.

- Vamos sair daqui? – Hermione disse, pois Draco Malfoy os observava.

- Vamos. Ainda temos muito que conversar. – Gina disse.


	2. Conversas e Fatos

Eles saíram da sessão dos postais, e andaram pelos corredores do ministério já vazio. Quando eles saíram do ministério, entraram no carro do Harry e da Gina: Hermione, Rose, Alvo e James no banco de trás os dois pequenos de Harry nas respectivas cadeirinhas e Rose no colo de Hermione, enquanto Harry e Gina iam à frente.

- Então Hermione. Explique-se – Gina disse a Hermione, como uma mãe que ralha com o filho que fez uma grande besteira. – Porque quando você disse que ia trazer alguém ninguém esperava que fosse sua filha.

- Er... Hm... Sabe... – Hermione enrolou um pouco pra começar. – Quando eu descobri que estava eu já estava na 12ª semana, em outras palavras no 3º mês... Eu e o Rony estávamos brigando tanto nos dois últimos messes, que eu não tinha me dado conta da minha falta de menstruação. Mas uma semana antes da minha partida, eu notei algumas mudanças, e decidi fazer um exame, O seu irmão, - a morena olhou para Gina. – Na total falta de tato que é típica dele, não notou, e achou que eu queria me separar dele, principalmente quando ele viu o Dr. Edmund falando comigo, ele achou que eu estava traindo ele, e nem me deu tempo de me explicar, então eu antecipei minha ida a França, mas mesmo assim, todo dia eu escrevia pra ele, várias e várias vezes ao dia. Mas chegou um ponto que eu desisti eu precisava me concentrar em Rose, eu seria a família dela, eu não esperava ter que voltar... Pelo menos não agora. – Hermione secava as lágrimas e agradecia intimamente por Rose ter pegado no sono em seu colo. – E depois... Eu continuei com a minha assinatura do Profeta, e vi uma nota na coluna social, tão ridícula! "_Jovem Auror Ronald Weasley, após a separação da Sra. Hermione Weasley que trabalha no Departamento de Execução das Leis Magicas, não está mais solteiro como muitas pensavam, ele está de namorico com Elleanor Mcnaff, filha dos Mcnaff grandes empreendedores de lojas do Beco Diagonal, perece que alguém tirou a sorte grande. _

_ Por: Larie N."_

- Hermione eu não acredito que você tem esse recorte de jornal guardado. – Harry disse, enquanto dirijia. – Na verdade, eu não acredito que vocês se separaram por algo tão estupido.

- Nem eu. – Gina disse devolvendo o papel a morena. – Hermione, porque você nunca nos disse nada?

- Rose e o trabalho ocupavam todo o meu tempo, então, quando o tempo sobrava, era para o lazer de Rose. Metade do ministério conhece ela, tudo na minha vida, gira em torno de Rose. Mas eu peço desculpas, eu fui uma péssima amiga, cunhada, madrinha, e etc. Eu sou madrinha de James e o garoto tem três anos, e eu não o vejo a dois! – Hermione disse. – Esse é o Largo?

- Sim, está mudado não? – Harry disse. – Gina pega o Alvo que eu pego o Jay. Mione, quer ajuda em algo?

- Sim, muito mudado mesmo. Mas eu me viro aqui com Rose. – A jovem morena respondeu.

- Preparada? Todos os Weasleys já estão ai, inclusive a Elleanor. – Gina disse.

- Sim... _Eu acho. _– Hermione disse a ultima parte arracando uma risada nervosa de Gina.

- Relaxa, você está junto do cara que derrotou o Lord das Trevas, quer mais proteção que isso? – Gina disse.

- A perto do Rony nervoso Voldemort é um pinto molhado. – Harry disse levando um cutucão de Gina. – Bem... É agora. – Harry disse abrindo a porta.

**POV RONY**

Hoje ela voltaria, não sei porque eu estou tão feliz se estamos separados, e que fique bem claro, por culpa _dela_! Ninguém mandou ela me trair, e deve vir junto com algum frances almofadinha, mas metido que a Fleur. Harry já chegou, estou vendo o carro dele, mas lá fora está escuro não estou conseguindo ver direito, mas só vejo três adultos e _três_ crianças(?) Não deve ser o bichento, isso é o bichento. Não acredito que ela vai trazer aquele gato gordo, pulguento e velho pra cá. Tem crianças aqui, ela não sebe se alguma criança tem alergia.

- Bem... É agora. – Ouvi Harry dizer enquanto abria a porta, e vi a Hermione, ela estava linda, Aquele vestido preto resaltava curvas que ela não tinha antes de ir para a França, e o que ela trazia no colo também não era o bichento. Ela teve uma filha, ela tem uma filha! Eu não fui o único a ficar surpreso. Carlinhos e papai ainda estão estáticos no mesmo canto, mamãe parou de ninar Molly II pra olhar pra Hermione, Jorge e Percy abafaram risadinhas, Fleur e Angelina também pareciam chocadas, enquanto Gui quase deixou Dominique cair no chão, mas quem me surpreendeu mesmo foi a Ella:

- Ron porque você nunca me contou que tinha uma filha?

O quê? Ele pensave que a filha de Hermione era minha? Claro que... Só podia ser, ela é _ruiva_, Hermione deu a luz a minha filha e nunca me disse nada? O que ela tinha na cabeça? Aquele amante dela deve ter dado nome a filha dela, só pode, ela não ia querer dar a luz a uma criança sozinha em um lugar que ela não conhece, ou seria?

- Porque dessa vez, nem ele sabia. – Jorge disse rindo levando um beliscão de Angelina. – Ai! Mas eu não menti, menti?

Angelina balbuciou um não se mete, enquanto ralhava com o marido.

- Er... Boa noite. – Hermione disse tentando quebrar a tensão que se instalou no ar. – Quanto tempo não?

- Herrmione querrida! – Fleur foi a primeira a se pronunciar. – Quanté tempo! E está mocinha? Ela é linda!

- Olá Fleur! Muito tempo mesmo! Está é Rosalie. – Hermione respondeu. – Ninguém mais vai vir falar comigo? – Ela perguntou sorrindo, e sussurou pra filha acordar, a qual reclamou um pouco.

Aos poucos meus pais e irmãos foram saindo do transe. Mas o primeiro a ir falar com Hermione e Rose foi Jorge.

- Deixe-me ver minha sobrinha. – Ele pegou Rose no colo. – Qual o seu nome?

- Rosalie Elizabeth Jean Granger Weasley. – Menina respondeu. Ela tinha meu sobrenos, mas o nome... Grande demais.

- Quantos anos?

- Dois. – Realmente, as datas batem, só pode ser minha filha.

- Nacionalidade?

- Francesa. – Inteligente como a mãe.

- Idiomas que fala.

- Inglês e Francês.

- Hm... Me diga uma frase em francês.

- _Vous êtes ennuyeux_.

- Rose! – Hermione bradou, e Fleur riu. – Você vai ficar de castigo!

- O que ela disse? – Jorge perguntou.

- Olha, eu acho melhor não te dizer, você vai se ofender, vocês se conheceram hoje e... – Hermione foi interrompida por Fleur:

- Você é chato.

- O que Fleur? – Jorge perguntou.

- Você é chato. Foi isso que Rose disse. Ela lhe chamou de chato, e faço minhas as palavras dela.

- Obrigada Fleur. Hermione parabéns! Rose foi aprovada no teste de qualidade Weasley. – Jorge disse entregando a menina de volta a mãe. Mas que raio de teste de qualidade é esse? Minha filha é o quê? Algum produto?

- Você não me disse qual é o seu nome. – Rose reclamou.

- Jorge. A só uma coisa. Eu sou o tio legal, chato aqui só o seu tio Percy e o seu pai. Até o tio Carlinhos e mais legal que eles dois juntos. Agora ele estava queimando meu filme com a minha filha, ela olhou pra mim mas logo se voltou aos demais parentes. Será que Hermione falava mal de mim pra ela?

Depois disse se seguiu uma sessão de reclamações de Percy e Carlinhos e eu continuei sentado no sofá, eu deveria ir lá e falar com ela, mas não agora, eu teria que fazer isso depois eu e Hermione iriamos brigar e assustar a menina.

- Hermione você não conhece as crianças – Angelina disse. – Esse é o Frederic, e aquela é Roxane, meus filhos e de Jorge. Mas pode chama-los de Fred e Roxy. – Angelina abraçou-a – Você está linda! A maternidade lhe fez bem!

- Hm... Obrigada, você também, continua jogando quadribol? – Hermione perguntou, parecendo interesada no assunto.

- Não parei logo que descobri estar grávida, o que foi um alivio pra Jorge, mas trabalho na loja com ele.

- Agora é minha vez de falar com ela! – Audrey passou empurrando Angelina, e se jogando em um abraço em direção a Hermione. – Senti sua falta no ministério! Aliás, todos sentimos! Só você pra por ordem n'aquele departamento. – As duas riram.

- Mas semana que vem eu ponho tudo nos eixos.

- Essa aqui é a Molly II. É da idade de Rose. Na verdade, só quem não é da idade de Rose aqui são James e Victóire, fora isso, todos tem dois anos aqui.

- A lua tava boa, provada a fertilidade Weasley. – Jorge brincou.

- Seja bem vinda de volta Hermione. – Percy disse um pouco mais formal com Hermione, afinal, agora ela já não era mais a mulher de seu irmão, e apenas uma amiga de família e mãe de sua sobrinha.

- Obrigada Percy.

Carlinhos e Gui apenas acenram a Hermione, afinal nunca fora intima dos dois, então não era momento de forçar barras.

- Deixe-me ver minha netinha. – Arthur disse, enquanto pegava Rose. – Ela não tem...

- Sardas. – Molly completou. – Mas tem os olhos e os cabelos do Rony.

- Misturados com o da Hermione, olha como são cacheados. – Arthur continuou.

- Esses olhos provavelmente vão escurecer, são escuros demais. – Molly concluiu.

- Ela é linda. – Arthur comentou.

- Pena que perdemos tanto da vida dela. – Molly disse com os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Sra. Weasley. – Hermione chamou Molly. – Eu... Bem.. Tenho um albúm, bem detalhado, com cada dia da vida de rose, com fotos, receitas ultra-sons. Tudo! Se a senhora quiser deixo com a Senhora.

- Oh Hermione querida claro que eu quero.

- Vamos jantar? Está na Mesa! – Gina anunciou.

**Princess Black Malfoy: **_Não vou dizer que amo a Gina, mas ela me lembra uma amiga minha a Letícia, ela é toda despaxada enquanto eu, embora seja extrovertida, tenho vergonha de falar certas coisas, coisas que só ela arranca de mim. Eu acredito que ela use uma imperius na minha pessoa, se não Veritasserum._

**Winnie Cooper: **_Você por aqui. Huahsuhaushaus._

_Que bom que você gostou da minha fic. Espero que continue lendo._

**Beijinhos da Liih.**


	3. Conversas e Fatos parte II

**Conversas e Fatos parte 2.**

**POV RONY.**

Após Gina nos chamar, todos fomos pra sala de jantar da casa. Ella não sei, se por medo de Hermione, ou por habito, agarrou minha mão que não soltava de jeito algum, enquanto Hermione brincava com Rose que ainda estava em seu colo, e eu? Eu estava hipnotizado olhando as duas. Mamãe e papai também estavam encantados com Rose, ela tem o Q.I superior ao meu, que sou o pai dela.

Hermione e Rose se sentaram um pouco, pra ser sincero, um muito afastado de todos, principalmente de mim.

- Então Hermione como foi _criar uma filha_ **sozinha**, em um outro, país e ainda trabalhar? – Mamãe perguntou. Com certeza era uma forma de ralhar comigo, de uma maneira discreta.

- Hm... – Hermione hesitou por um momento. - No inicio complicado, mas parece que Rose sempre soube que eu precisava que ela fosse comportada, então ela sempre ficava quietinha enquanto eu trabalhava. E quando ela estava um pouquinho maior eu contratei uma babá pra ela.

- Mas porque você não disse a ninguém? – Carlinhos perguntou. – Afinal, mesmo você e o Rony sendo separados, Rose é minha sobrinha, e você legalmente, ainda é minha cunhada.

- Eu tentei me comunicar com o Ronald, mas ele nunca me respondeu. Então, eu também por um pouquinho de birra e egoísmo, não ia trazer Rose pra cá. Mas meu tempo de serviço lá no ministério acabou... Então, aqui estamos eu e Rosalie.

- Então você pretendia continuar me privando do convívio de Rose? – Eu perguntei, como ela teve a audácia de fazer uma sacanagem dessas comigo e minha filha?

- Sim. Se um dia ela quisesse lhe conhecer, ela que te procurasse. – Hermione disse friamente. Será que ela não pensava que aquilo tudo me cortava o coração?

- Ah!... A Sra. Perfeição, pra variar fez o que achava certo. E fez besteira! – Eu me sobre saltei. – O que você pensa hein Hermione? – Eu já estava de pé andando de um lado pro outro, pra não azarar aquela mulher.

- Eu não fiz o que achava certo! Eu fiz o que eu bem entendi! Ela é **minha filha **e eu sei o que é melhor pra ela! – Hermione já estava de pé e também gritando.

- A realmente é muito melhor pra _nossa filha _não saber nada sobre o pai!

- E quem disse que ela não sabe? Ela sabe de tudo sobre vocês. Cada um! Principalmente do pai dela! Sabe que ele está noivo e de quem ele está noivo. Sabe que Jorge tem gêmeos, que Gina tem dois meninos que Gui tem duas meninas, que Percy só tem uma menina. Em resumo, sabe de tudo, porque de lá do ministério, eu recebia noticias de vocês!

- Mas eu não nada dela! – Eu gritei de volta. Hermione parou, parecia que Rose estava amedrontada. Nós a assustamos. Na verdade, todas as crianças estavam assustadas, menos Victoire, pois quando ela era pequena já tinha presenciado outras brigas nossas.

- Shi... Passou meu amor. Acabou está bem? – Hermione disse pegando Rose no colo.

- É tudo culpa minha não é mamã? – Rose perguntou a Hermione.

- Não claro que não. Você não tem culpa de nada. Isso são problemas de adulto. – Hermione disse afagando os cabelos de nossa filha.

- Mas não vale a pena nada disso mamã. Vamos voltar pá casa! Eu quero a Hannah e o tio Francis! – quem é Hannah? Quem é tio Francis? Será que era esse o nome do amante dela?

- Hey! Você sabe que por você tudo sempre valeu e valerá a pena! E a nossa casa é a dos vovôs Granger, e a Hannah e o Francis tem os filhos deles dois pra cuidar esqueceu?

- Hm... Boa noite, e me desculpem, mas eu vou levar Rose pra casa. – Hermione falou se despedindo de todos e saindo rapidamente da casa.

- Que papelão hein Ronald? Quer aplausos pra essa cena ridícula? – Mamãe começou a ralhar comigo.

- Mãe a culpa não foi minha! Por que ela foi embora grávida? E volta dois anos depois dizendo que nunca ia me apresentar a minha filha? Pra me irritar!

- Mas vocês dois agiram feito duas crianças e assustaram Rose!

- Mas mãe...

- Mas nada Ronald! Vocês dois erraram.

- Amanhã eu vou conversar com ela. E pedir desculpas a Rose,

- Você é quem sabe. E agora você deve ser mais responsável, afinal, agora você está ciente de que é pai. – Mamãe concluiu.

- Rony... Vamos embora? – Ella me chamou. Ô mulher chata.

- Claro. – respondi. – Gente, boa noite! Eu e Ella vamos embora.

Assim que saímos da casa de Harry e Gina, eu e Ella aparatamos em minha casa, que era bem grande, tudo do jeito que Hermione sempre sonhara, e passou um longo tempo deixando-o perfeito, e que agora, era só minha.

Mal entramos em casa e Ella se sentou no sofá falando:

- Muito legal você ter uma filha! – disse sorrindo. – Assim nós não teremos muito trabalho.

- Han? – eu perguntei confuso. Do que ela estava falando? – Como assim nós não teremos muito trabalho?

- Ué, agora você se separa da Hermione e agente casa, então como a garota é filha dela, só vai ficar aqui em casa pouco tempo, alguns finais de semana, parte das férias... A responsabilidade vai ser toda dela. – Ela disse fazendo gestos com a mão.

- Mas nós vamos ter os nossos filhos não vamos?

- Claro que não! Você já tem uma filha e eu não vou destruir meu físico como sua irmã e cunhada fizeram, por um simples capricho.

- Capricho? Pra você um filho é um simples capricho? É a perpetuação de uma família!

- Eu tenho dois irmãos, cada um tem um filho, está ótimo pra perpetuar o nome da minha família. Você também já tem uma filha.

- Você não é o que eu pensava.

- Francamente Ronald! Você vai me dizer que nunca pensou que eu não queria filhos? Quando foi que conversamos sobre isso? Nunca! Eu é que tenho que reclamar. Você não me ama! Você desconversa toda vez que eu falo de casamento! Você ama aquela Sangue Ruim da sua ex-mulher!

- Não fala assim da Hermione! Você sabe que poderia ser presa. – Como ela ousa? Chamar a Hermione de Sangue Ruim na minha frente, na minha casa. – Sai daqui! Sai agora! Nunca mais quero te ver na minha vida!

Ela pegou a bolsa dela e saiu batendo a porta. Cretina!

**POV HERMIONE **

- Mamã você ama o papa? – Rose me perguntou.

- Amo. – era melhor eu ser sincera.

- Eu acho que ele ama você. Mas porque vocês dois ficaram gritando?

- Desde sempre foi assim. Essa é a nossa essência. Mas ele tem uma noiva.

- Ela é chata.

- Hei! Pare com isso de chamar todo mundo de chato e chata.

- Mas ela ficou perguntando se você estava namorando, se isso se aquilo, quanto ganhava, em que trabalhava.

- É concordo com você. Elle est ennuyeuse. – Rose riu gostosamente ( **T:** Ela é chata.)

- Me conta história mamã?

- Conto qual quer ouvir?

- A do baile de inverno.

- Hey mocinha, esse não é um conto de fadas. – Eu disse pondo Rose deitada na cama do meu antigo quarto, ainda tinha o meu jeito, mas Rose gostava de tentar ser uma mini eu.

Em pouco tempo Rose tinha dormido e eu já estava no antigo quarto dos meus pais. Era estranho entrar lá depois de tanto tempo. Me trazia lembranças de noites chuvosas em que eu corria pra lá pra me proteger. Me perdia nos braços de minha mãe... Me lembrou também dos meus tempos de casada, em que nas mesmas noites tempestuosas eu me perdia no calor dos braços do homem com quem eu tinha casado. _"okay Hermione você não abe o que é sexo a quase três anos então é bom que você não fique lembrando _

_muito do Rony" _.

**SEM POV **

- Droga! – Hermione reclamou enquanto descia as escadas e tentava inutilmente ajeitar os cabelos. – Já vai. Rony? – Hermione parou estática na porta ao constatar quem batia.

- Er... Bom dia! Posso entrar?

- Você não acha que está meio cedo não?

- Desculpe, mas não pude esperar para falar com você. E pedir desculpas a Rose, ontem eu assustei ela. – o ruivo estava com o rosto um pouco corado.

- Ela não ligou, até me pediu pra contar do nosso quarto ano. Mas entre.

- Ok. Nós temos bastante assunto não?

- É... temos que por dois anos e seis messes em dia. Eu tenho um álbum que diz tudo sobre Rose. Desde que eu descobri estar Grávida.

- Acho bom começarmos por quando você descobriu estar grávida.

- Bem, nós ainda estávamos casados, eu pra não perder expediente, ou saia mais cedo de casa, ou chegava mais tarde, por isso você pensou que eu estava lhe traindo.

- Mas e aquele homem?

- Meu obstetra. E ele é _gay_!

- Mas por que você nunca me disse que estava grávida.

- O que você achava que eram aquelas corujas todos os dias?

- Eu te amo.

- O que? – Hermione encarou o ruivo confusa.

- Eu disse que te amo.

- Mas e Elleanor?

- Eu nunca a amei, e terminamos ontem, ela disse que filhos eram um capricho.

Hermione capturou os lábios do ruivo com desespero. Cada toque dele era como fogo, e atiçava cada vez mais aqueles dois corpos em chamas.

- É melhor pararmos por aqui. São quase três anos sem... – Rony disse parando o beijo.

- Como assim?

- Elleanor achou que assim eu iria me separar logo de você. Como se eu fosse movido a sexo.

- Maluca.

- Então... vocês podiam ir lá pra casa. – Rony disse.

- Agente _vamos_ ser uma família? – Rose disse descendo a escada.

- Agente _vai _ser uma família – Hermione corrigiu.

- Agente _é_ uma família. – Rony concluiu.

- Eu quero um irmãzinho. – Rose falou.

- Hoje as paredes lá de casa vão cair. – Rony disse arrancando risadas de Hermione e deixando Rose confusa.

* * *

**Princess Black Malfoy: **_Não vamos dizer que ele seja um poço de coragem, mas ele ainda estava chocado. Que bom que gostou da história._

**Tathy**_: Obg pelo review, e o alert. Espero que continue acompanhando a história, que lamentavelmente é pequena._


	4. Dois anos depois

- Bom dia mamãe! bom dia papai! - Uma menininha ruiva de aparentes quatro anos entrou no quarto dos pais.  
- Rosalie o que eu já disse sobre você entrar no quarto do papai e da mamãe sem bater? - Hermione brigou com a filha, ao lado de um Ron muito corado.  
Quando Rose entrou no quarto dos pais, Rony e Hermione estavam de uma posição nada favorável. O que deixou o ruivo um tanto frustrado.  
- Mione não briga com ela! Você não fez por mal não é Rosinha do papai? - Rony endoçou. Ele não gostava de brigar com a filha.  
E Rose adorava isso.  
- E vocês vão me dar ou não um irmãozinho? - Rose perguntou fazendo charme.  
- Agente estava tentando! - Rony disse sendo acotovelado pela esposa.  
- Não é tão fácil quanto parece. - Hermione consolou a filha que tinha a face emburrada.  
- Hey! Que tal irmos visitar a tia Gina e o tio Harry? - o ruivo disse tentando animar a filha.  
- Oba! O Jay está na escolinha hoje? - Rose perguntou.  
- Não né Rose! Hoje é domingo! - Hermione disse tentando não rir.  
- I é! Eu esqueci. - Rose disse corando envergonhada arrancando risada dos pais.  
- vem Rosie, vamos tomar banho que hoje é o dia do seu pai preparar o café. - A única morena da casa disse.

As duas levantaram da cama e seguiram para o corredor, deixando Ron arrumar o quarto.

- Mamãe, porque você demora tanto pra me dar um irmão? – Rose perguntou brincando na banheira.

- Rosie... A culpa não é minha nem do seu pai! Nós estamos tentando a dois anos! Rose... você está bem grandinha, está na hora de entender que nem tudo é como queremos.

- Mas mãe! – Rose protestou. – A Molly tem a Lucy, o Jay tem o Al, O Fred tem a Rox, a Vic tem a Nick e o Louis. Só eu que não tenho ninguém!

- Hey! Você tem seus primos, os amiguinhos da escolinha. – Hermione disse acariciando o rosto da filha. – Vem vamos sair da água e ver o que seu pai está aprontando.

A filha obedeceu e assim saiu da banheira sendo vestida pela mãe com um vestidinho rosa com um bolerinho por cima, e sandálias da mesma cor... Delicada, simples e meiga... Como uma Rosa.

- Vai lá tomar café com o papai que a mamãe vai tomar banho pra nós irmos passear no parque. – Hermione disse caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

- Rosinha, você se importa de ficar n'A Toca hoje à noite? - Rony perguntou a filha.

- Dormir lá? - Rose perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando de excitação.

- Sim.

- Claro papai! Eu gosto tanto de ficar com a vovó e com o vovô! A vovó Molly me conta várias histórias! Eu gosto mais das historias de Beadle o Bardo.

- Esse sua mãe tem.

- Em runas. - Rose reclamou.

- ela traduziu metade.

- A metade que eu já sei.

- Vem tomar café.

- Hoje vamos ao parque.

- Filha, não vai dar, desculpe-me.

- Por que? - Rose perguntou tristonha.

- Hoje é dia de almoço n'A Toca.

- Oba!

- Tio Harry e tia Gina já ligaram dizendo que já vem.

- Pai...

- Sim?

- Por que a Nicky não gosta de mim?

- Ela gosta sim...

- Não gosta não.

- Por que diz isso?

- Ela disse que eu sou feia.

- E o que a Dominique pensa que é pra chamar minha filha de feia?

- Uma_ Veela_.

- Isso não justifica. Você é linda. Está cada dia mais parecida com sua mãe.

- Obrigado papai! - Rose abraçou o pai.

- Desculpe-nos interromper-mos este _momento o Rony é o melhor pai do mundo_, mas vamos ou não para A Toca? - Harry perguntou zombando do amigo.

- Hermione está no banho, e eu de pijamas dando café a Rose. - Rony respondeu.

- Rony, Gina está grávida! E você aceita ser o padrinho?

- Claro! Parabéns papai! - O ruivo disse dando tapinhas nas costas do moreno.

- Priminho! Ebaaa! - Rose disse comemorando.

Mas Rony sabia que a filha deseja um irmão ao invés de mais um primo.

- Oi Gina, nós estávamos mesmo pensando em ir à sua casa hoje. – Hermione disse quando chegou à sala.

- Hermione... Hoje é dia de almoço n'A Toca. – Gina corrigiu a amiga rindo. – Mione...

- Sim? – Hermione que estava arrumando os brinquedos de bichento na cestinha no canto da sala perguntou.

- Bem... Er... Eu e o Harry vamos ter outro bebê. – Gina disse meio receosa, sabia que desde que retornaram à dois anos atrás ela e Rony tentavam outro filho.

- Meus parabéns! – Hermione disse abraçando a cunhada. – Hey, cadê o Jay e o Al?

- Já estão n'A Toca, eu o Harry queríamos que vocês fossem os primeiros a saberem da novidade.

- Vou ver Rose pro Rony ir tomar banho.

- Eeee Harry papai! Parabéns! – Hermione disse abraçando o amigo. – Rony pode ir que daqui eu assumo.

- Okay Sra. Weasley. – Rony disse indo tomar banho.

- Se vocês dois quiserem ir, não precisam ficar esperando, eu ainda vou tomar café. – Hermione disse.

- Não, já que já estamos aqui, vamos todos juntos. – Gina disse.

- Tio Harry vai ter jogo de quadribol hoje? – Rose perguntou.

- Sim. Primeiro as crianças, depois os adultos. – Harry respondeu.

- Oba! Mamãe, vou pegar minha vassoura, pode?

- Claro minha gnominha. – Hermione respondeu.

- Tio Harry olha o que o papai me deu de presente! – Rose disse correndo em direção ao corredor que levava aos quartos.

- O que o Rony deu de presente a ela? – Gina perguntou curiosa.

- Um tabuleiro de Xadrez novo.

- Noossaa! Mione! Você está parecendo um hipogriffo esfomeado.

- Deixa de ser palhaça Gina. A culpa é do seu irmão que não me dá sossego.

- Uia menina! Temos que botar o papo em dia. Amanhã passo na sua sala do ministério ok?

- Ok Senhora Potter. Está de quanto tempo a futura mamãe?

- Três semanas. Os meninos ainda não sabem.

- Rose está inconsolável porque quer um irmãozinho. Eu estou no meu período fértil e ontem – Hermione corou um pouco nessa parte. – Rony e eu fizemos amor como hipogrifos selvagens.

- Agora que vocês acabaram de falar do meu desempenho sexual podemos ir? – Um Rony muito vermelho disse parado à porta.


	5. Um Almoço n'A Toca

- Então vamos né Gina? O Harry e a Rose já desceram? - Uma Hermione cor-de-rosa disse.

- Já. Estão na sala. - O ruivo disse.

Então Hermione e Gina, com alguns floreios de varinha arrumaram a cozinha, seguindo para a sala, para irem a flu para A Toca.

Rose estava no colo de Rony e Harry levava a varinha da pequena. Rony e Rose foram os primeiro seguidos de Harry, depois Gina e a ultima Hermione.

- Demoraram a chegar. – Molly comentou. – O que houve com vocês duas? – Molly foi em direção a Hermione e Gina, Gina estava com o rosto verde e parecia que iria vomitar a qualquer momento. E Hermione não estava muito diferente, dava sinais de que desmaiaria a qualquer instante. Rony e Harry que estavam distraídos voltaram às atenções para as esposas.

- Mi! Você está bem? – Rony perguntou a esposa.

- Sim Rony... Só um pouco nauseada.

**xxx**

- Hey, Gina! E você como está? E o... – Harry parou de falar temendo ser escutado.

- Bem... Ai vamos usar mais o carro de agora em diante. – Gina disse.

- Verdade, ele ficou na casa do Ron e da Mione... – Harry refletiu.

- Antes de irmos você vai ter que ir buscá-lo. – Gina concluiu.

- Mas tem certeza que você está bem? Posso levá-la ao pronto-socorro trouxa. – Harry disse.

- Harry James Potter, já é a terceira vez! – Gina disse exasperada. – Vou lá pra fora ver as crianças.

**xxx**

O Jardim já estava arrumado com as mesas para o almoço, só faltavam Carlinhos e sua esposa chegarem, sim eles tinha casado a uns seis meses, e o eterno solteirão estava loucamente apaixonado por Sophie.

Quando os pombinhos chegaram a grande família Weasley, e a atual família Potter se sentaram a mesa, Carlinhos se pronunciou:

- Sophie e eu temos uma coisa pra dizer. Tem mais um Weasley a caminho! – Todos sorriram e parabenizaram os futuros papais.

- Não é querendo ofuscar, mas eu e Gina também vamos ter outro bebê. – Harry disse e os Potter também foram parabenizados.

- Parece que os únicos com problemas são o Rony e a Hermione. – Jorge disse. – Rony, Rony... Mamãe e papai, confessem: ele é adotado? – Todos na mesa riram deixando Rony escarlate.

- Deixem o Rony em paz crianças. – Arthur disse com as bochechas rosadas de tanto segurar a risada.

- Hermione, bota esse ruivo pra trabalhar. – Jorge brincou com a cunhada que estava concentradissima no prato de comida intocado. Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e levantou da mesa correndo. – O que deu nela?

Molly apenas sorriu, e Rony sem entender nada foi atrás da esposa.

- Mamãe por que a senhora está sorrindo? – Gina perguntou a mãe.

- Ninguém reparou? Ela deve estar grávida! – Fleur disse enquanto dava papinha a Louis.

- Ainda preciso responder? – Molly perguntou a Gina, enquanto Rose observava à tudo aquilo com os olhinhos brilhando.

Adicionar na categoria **"Harry Potter"**

Categoria:  
Descrição:

Inserir nesta nova categoria


	6. Um irmãozinho para Rose

Um irmãozinho para Rose.

- Mione? - O Ruivo disse entrando na casa torta.  
- Aqui Rony. - Hermione respondeu do banheiro no primeiro andar.  
- Mi! O que houve? Meu amor você está pálida! - Rony disse amparando a esposa que vomitava muito.  
- Eu não sei Rony... Me leva pro hospital. Por favor. - A morena suplicou ao marido.  
- Ok, vou pegar o carro do papai emprestado, você não está bem para aparatar.

**xxx****  
**  
- Pai, me empresta o carro? Vou levar a Mione pro hospital, ela não está nada bem. - Rony disse chegando a mesa.  
- Sim filho pode levar. - Arthur disse ao filho.  
- Volte com boas notícias. - Molly disse ao filho.  
Rony Acenou voltando pra dentro da casa para pegar a esposa.

**xxx****  
**  
- Tadinho do meu irmão, não sabe nada da vida. - Jorge disse rindo, provocando risada dos presentes.  
- Não fala assim do meu pai! - Rose disse emburrada na cadeira.  
- Mamãe te desbancaram, agora a defensora do nosso Roniquinho se chama Rose. - Jorge rebateu.  
- Jorge deixe a menina. - Molly falou ao filho, enquanto Rose dava lingua ao tio.

**xxx****  
**  
- Vem Mi, vamos pelo outro lado que é pra não assustar Rose. - O ruivo disse pegando a esposa e saindo em direção a garagem.  
- Ron... Se eu morrer arranje uma madrasta boazinha pra Rose. - Hermione disse enquanto punha tudo pra fora pela janela do carro.  
- Você vai morrer? Você não vai morrer..._Ao menos não agora_. - _"Não posso entrar em pânico agora"_ - Hey chegamos.

Eles chegaram ao pronto socorro trouxa e Rony se direcionou a um balcão branco:  
- Moça minha esposa está mal.  
- Fazer ficha senhor. - uma atendente disse.  
- Mas ela está muito mal. - Mal Rony disse e Hermione vomitou o balcão e consequentemente à atendente junto.  
- Terceiro andar, hemergência.

o Ruivo subiu as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar com amparando a esposa, que travava uma batalha com o estômago.

Depois de o médico examinar Hermione o ruivo perguntou:  
- É caso de vida ou morte doutor?  
- Vida meu filho, pra dar e vender. - O médico disse deixando Rony confuso, e Hermione também não estava muito esclarecida.  
- Como vida Dr... - Hermione ia falando quando pareceu que uma idea passou por sua cabeça. - Não me diga que...  
- A senhora está grávida!  
- Grávida? - O ruivo perguntou entrando em estado de choque.

- É isso ai Srs Weasley, vocês serão país. É o primeiro filho? - O médico perguntou.  
- Não, - No rosto do ruivo se abriu um enorme sorriso. - Mas eu não pensei que fosse acontecer tão rápido.  
- Depende do que é rápido pra você. Mas doutor, e esse enjoo que não passa? De manhã eu estava tão bem. - Hermione disse com a face mais corada, mais sadia.  
- Vou fazer uma receita para a senhora. - O medico desandou a escrever em uns papeis. - Pronto, agora a senhor procure um obstetra, para cuidar da sua gestação.

- Mi eu ainda não acredito que vou ser pai outra vez. - Rony dizia eufórico enquanto dirigia. - E Rose? A ela vai ficar tão feliz! Vamos contar a ela primeiro não?  
- Sim vamos. Tirando os enjoos, é tão bom estar grávida novamente. E dessa vez você vai estar junto, que é o melhor.  
- Eu quero acompanhar tudo de perto, montagem do quarto, o nome.  
- Dessa vez você escolhe o nome.  
- Tanto menino quanto menina?  
- Sim, mas tem que ser com H.  
- Porque H?  
- Rose tem o R de Rony,então o proximo tem que ter o H de Hermione.  
- Nunca tinha reparado isso antes.  
- Você sabe como eu sou sistemática.  
- Chegamos, vamos pegar Rose, Daqui vamos apé até o Metro.  
- Ok. Também não quero abusar da boa vontade dos seus pais.

- Os pais do ano chegaram! - Jorge disse quando Rony e Hermione atravessavam o Jardim em direção aonde os adultos estavam. - Ou melhor, mais um deles.  
- Não se pode nem mais fazer surpresa nessa casa. - Rony reclamou rindo.  
- Depois de sete filhos e dez netos, reconheço ao longe. - Molly disse junto aos filhos e noras, e o único genro.  
- Mas e ai como está meu afilhado? - Gina perguntou  
- Seu? Eu ia chamar o Harry pra ser o Padrinho... - Rony ia se justificar.  
- Mas ele é o padrinho de Rose.  
- Por falar em Rose cade ela? - Hermione perguntou mudando o rumo da conversa.  
- Perto do lago lendo. Hermione educou muito mal essa garota. - Jorge disse com uma falsa seriedade.  
- Me lembre de deixar essa criança longe dele. - Rony disse fazendo Hermione revirar os olhos.  
- Mas que livro ela está lendo? Eu não dei nenhum livro a ela. Você deu algum Rony? - Hermione perguntou ao marido.  
- Tinha um na sua bolsa. - o Ruivo respondeu a sua esposa.  
- Os Miseráveis? Ela não vai entender nada, além de ser muito forte. Vou atrás dela. - Morena disse já se encaminhando em direção ao lago.  
- Deixa que eu vou. - Rony disse a esposa.  
- Você sempre faz as vontades dela. - A morena replicou.  
- Nem sempre, você que é muito chata.  
- Ah sou é? Tem certeza?  
- Tenho! Você é muito ríspida com ela.  
- Ela tem que aprender a ter discernimento e dar valor as regras.  
- Você e suas regras.  
- Não é atoa que eu trabalho no Departamento de Cumprimento de Execução das leis Mágicas.  
- Não é porque eu sou um auror que eu vou sair estuporando todo mundo.  
- Mas em qualquer lugar que ela for, ela vai ter regras a cumprir.  
- Mas em Hogwarts você não cumpriu todas as regras.  
- Nem você! E sempre foi pra ajudar a dupla dinêmica Batman e Robin!  
- Batman e Robin? - Harry se meteu.  
- Remo e Romulo se você preferir. - Hermione disse. - Ou bananas de Pijama, porque vocês adoravam sair de madrugada, debaixo da capa do seu pai Harry.  
- Porque você adora dar chiliques? - Rony perguntou  
- Agora eu sou chiliquenta?

- Agora não, sempre foi. - O Ruivo rebateu.  
- Então por que se casou comigo?  
- É o que eu vivo me perguntando!  
- Então você terá um bom tempo pra pensar! Leve Rose pra casa! - Hermione entrou dentro d'A Toca a passos firmes, para esconder as lágrimas que brilhavam em seus olhos após a última frase do marido.  
- Mi, volta aqui, me perdoa! - O ruivo gritou enquanto corrida atrás de esposa.  
- O que foi Ronald?  
- A resposta certa da sua pergunta, é...  
- É...? - a morena perguntou visivelmente chateada.  
- Porque eu te amo.  
- Eu também. - A morena abraçou o marido, enquanto os Weasleys observavam a cena rindo. Toda vez era assim, eles brigavam, Hermione saia irritada, e Rony ia pro outro. Quando ela saia chateada, ele ia atrás dela, pedia desculpas e estavam de bem novamente. O que dava grande alívio a todos, eles não queriam que a história de Rose se repetisse.

- E Rose como será que ela vai reagir? - Hermione perguntou quebrando o abraço.  
- Vai dar uma festa, ela ficou estorando nossa paciência porque queria um irmão. - Rony disse.  
- Mas e se ela ficar com ciúmes? - A morena perguntou preocupada.  
- Ela não vai ficar com ciúmes, porque ela vai nos ajudar com o bebê. - O ruivo disse abraçando a esposa novamente.  
- Manhê! Paiê! - Uma menininha ruiva de cabelos cacheados e cheios, olhos azuis e nenhuma sarda, de aparentes quatro anos corria em direção as pais. - Meuirmãozinhojáchegou?Eunãoentendiesselivro!  
- Respira fundo! - Rony disse largando a esposa e pegando a filha no colo. - E fala de vagar.  
- Depoisquevocêssairam. - Rony interrompeu a filha:  
- De vagar Rosie.  
- Desculpa. Depois que vocês sairam, tia Gina perguntou por que a vovó tava rindo, ai tia Fleur disse que a senhora tava Grávida, ai a tia Gina olhou pra vovó pra ver se era verdade, ai a vovó assentiu. Só que eu não sabia se era verdade, então eu peguei na bolsa da mamãe um livro pra mim ler...  
- _Eu_ ler Rose, **mim** não faz nada. - A mãe replicou a filha e o pai rolou os olhos.  
- Então, pra eu ler, só que eu não entendi, mãe, o que é uma _Prostituta? O que é preciso vender pra ser uma? Eu posso ser uma? É legal?_


	7. Os ciúmes de Rose

Os ciúmes de Rose.

- Bom dia! - Rose disse acordando os pais.  
- O que a mamãe já disse Rosie? - Hermione ralhou com a filha.  
- Desculpa.  
- Rose, Rose, porque você é tão teimosa? Você não sabe que não pode stressar a mamãe? - Rony afagando os cabelos cacheados e ruivos de Rose.  
- É sem querer! Mas hoje é sábado! Dia de ir ao parque! - A ruivinha disse pulando na cama.  
- Hoje nós vamos fazer compras, pra mim e pra você. - Hermione disse e Rose fez uma careta.  
- Mas eu não gosto de comprar roupa. - Rose disse se emburrando.  
- Hey, Hannah não vem semana que vem? Você quer estar toda maltrapilha quando ela vier? - Rony perguntou a filha, pois sabia que aquela era a única maneira de fazer Rose mudar de ideia.

- Hm... – Rose pareceu ponderar. – Se eu jurar pensar na remota possibilidade de ir, depois nós podemos ir ao parque?

- Remota Possibilidade? Você vai pronto e acabou Rose. – Hermione disse saindo realmente do sério.

- Hermione! Ela estava brincando. Não estava gnominha? – Rony disse em defesa de Rose.

- Não! Não estou! Eu não quero mais um irmão!

- Como assim, _não quer mais um irmão? _Você pensa que isso é brincadeira? Que eu vou pegar seu irmão e jogar ele fora? – Hermione disse sobressaltada.

- Bem que a Dominique disse... – Rose disse saindo correndo do quarto dos pais.

- Eu vou matar o Gui. – Rony disse cerrando os punhos.

- Por que? – Hermione perguntou assustada com a reação do marido. – O que houve.

- Você não ouviu Hermione? Aquele projeto de _veela _da Dominique, pensa que é gente e fica insultando a Rose. Eu aposto todo o meu dinheiro que foi ela quem atiçou essa infantilidade na Rose.

- Será?... Eu... Eu... Sou uma mãe horrível! – Hermione caiu no choro. – Eu, vou falar com ela.

- Shii. – Rony abraçou a esposa. – Deixa que eu falo com ela. Fica calma ta bem?

- Sim.

Assim o Ruivo saiu do quarto, deixando Hermione sentada em uma poltrona, as lágrimas.

Quando ele entrou no quarto de Rose, teve que reprimir uma risada. A Ruivinha arrumava uma mala rosa com uns 15 livros, e o pouquíssimo espaço que sobrava tentava encaixar as roupas.

- O que está fazendo princesa?

- Er... Papai! O que faz aqui? Porque não bateu? – Rose despejou tudo enquanto tentava esconder a mala.

- Olha quem fala de bater em portas. – riu o ruivo. – Que mala é essa?

- Que mala?

- Rosie... Você pensa que eu sou burro?

- Eu... Eu...

- Você? – Encorajou o pai.

- Eu ia fugir.

- Pra onde?

- Alguém ia me querer. Assim vocês iam ficar mais felizes só com o bebe.

- Da onde você tirou essa idea maluca?

- Dominique que falou. Ela disse que eu já era ruim o suficiente sozinha, e com um irmão eu seria bem pior, porque eu ia ter um comparsa.

- Alguém mais viu?

- Só Jay, ele quase matou a Dominique. Mas ai o Al entrou na frente... o Al é pau mandado da Nicky.

- O que é um "_Pau mandado"_?

- É como um capanga pai. Ele faz tudo o que ela manda. Ela só faz isso porque a Vicky ta em Hogwarts, a Dominique morre de medo da irmã.

- E porque ela tem tanto medo da Victorie?

- Porque a Vick sabe tudo o que ela faz de errado. E conta pro tio Gui. Ou ela mesma pega e faz a Nicky pagar e bem caro.

- Eu vou ter uma conversa bem séria com seu tio.

- Não a Dominique vai me chamar de fofoqueira. Todo mundo vai ficar com raiva de mim.

- Hey, não vai não. Ta bom, eu não falo. Mas você vai enfrentar a Dominique, não vai?

- Vou sim. Mas a mamãe... Ela ainda me ama?

- Claro. Eu nunca deixei de te amar minha filha. – Hermione disse parada à porta. - Tudo isso não passou de _Um grande erro_, da minha parte, eu não soube enxergar que a minha filhinha estava com problemas. Quando você nasceu eu disse a mim mesma que nunca lhe deixaria sofrer, e olha, eu mesma lhe fiz infeliz por várias vezes. Me perdoa? Melhor dizendo, vocês dois, me perdoam?

- Como não perdoar a melhor mulher do mundo? – Rony disse abraçando as duas. – Afinal _agente somo uma família. _

**FIM**

_Agradecimentos à:_

_Marinela; RPM; giovanna_napoli; NajaMalfoy; Lala_mama; Lissa_cullen; kalimds; raquelsd; __keytleenmi__; alebeep; Lika2; Winniecooper; sallyweasley; Babi008; JackiLima; Princess Black Malfoy; Thaty; Hannah Granger Weasley; Joana Patrícia._

_Que acompanharam essa história até o fim._


End file.
